


The World He Could Not See

by prommyargentum



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Final Fantasy XIV Spoilers, Fluff, MSQ Spoilers (2.1 onwards)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prommyargentum/pseuds/prommyargentum
Summary: In his absence, it is impossible to see aught but darkness, and so the famed Warrior of Eorzea pens a series of letters, hoping to catch even a glimpse of that precious light of Haurchefant de Fortemps once more.A series of random letters from the Warrior of Light to Haurchefant...and perhaps one or two from Haurchefant to our Warrior as well.





	The World He Could Not See

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Haurchefant...I really, really miss Haurchefant. I will continually hold onto the hope that they will bring him back to us in a later patch. Until then, enjoy these sporadic letters. Just an idea I had for something fun while making my way through the Dragonsong War quests this past week. (I am indeed super behind...I blame school.) ; w ;

Dear Haurchefant,

I’m sorry to tell you I can no longer say for certain how much time has passed since you left us. Back in the beginning I could tell right down to the minute, but then it grew to be something of an obsession, and Alphinaud started to worry and fret in a way that was just like you, so I had to give it up. I’ve been seeing fragments of you in everyone lately, but only fragments…little pieces here and there, enough to help me to hold hope but not enough to help me to forget.

Anyway, enough of that. I write today to bring good tidings for once, a surprise given the tone of my most recent letters: finally, finally, a lasting peace seems to have settled in Ishgard. The journey has been a taxing one, that no one would deny, but truth be, even I found myself shocked at certain points. Would you believe that your own Emmanellain had a protestor shot down right in the public eye? And moments before we were to treat with Vidofnir, no less. As luck would have it, the girl wasn’t mortally wounded, but Emmanellain seemed to be — he positively sulked for hours, up until Thancred…well, you know the sort Thancred is. I need not explain.

It hasn’t been entirely bad, mind you. As horrified as I have been, I have been astounded, too…truly, I cannot tell you. Ah, would that you could have seen the things I have since done! I have ridden on the backs of dragons, spoken with Hraesvelgr himself, slain Nidhogg, freed Estinien, brought peace to Ishgard, met with the Warriors of Darkness — all of this, and much more. I have done so much, Haurchefant, so much with the life you granted me, and you know not what I would give so that you could see it.

You know, I must admit, I have been considering your actions lately, wondering what you had been thinking, if anything at all. A knight lives to serve, was that not it? To aid those in need. Yet how can you aid anyone if you’re no longer here? Had you thought of that? You fool…you brave, kind hearted fool. Do you not know all that I had meant to show you? You, who had never travelled farther than a hundred malms from home — I had so much that I wanted you to see, but what am I to do now?

I suppose I will do the only thing I can think to do in times of missing you: I’ll write. The world is vast, Haurchefant, and I will describe to you all that you could not see.

Yours,

The Warrior of Light.


End file.
